


Uchiha/Uchiha/Haruno

by loveyouJas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: When Sasuke loved Sakura and everything in between





	Uchiha/Uchiha/Haruno

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaa I love P!ATD but you already knew that from the story title  
> Also I literally wrote this at 1am so...

Sakura felt kind of creepy watching him in his sleep. He was less than a foot away from her but she could map out all his details perfectly. The rise and fall of his chest, the small breaths between his parted lips, and the serene look on his face was enough to make her swoon. Sasuke had always been the object of her affection for as long as she could remember, so it was no surprise at what she was doing really.  
Team 7 were on a mission and she took it upon herself turn to take watch even though she didn't have too. But she was glad that Sasuke and Naruto got to rest, after all they worked so hard. Not that she didn't work hard herself, but she was always more of a giver than a taker anyways. Plus this was just a way for her to watch Sasuke sleep.  
It was something so nice about watching him in the middle of the night. She knew of a time when he was plagued by nightmares, tossing and turning the whole night. But since he had come back home and forgave himself for all he had done, she noticed he seemed to sleep a little bit easier.  
Perhaps that journey was really what he needed.  
Without a second thought, her hand found a place on his cheek, caressing it with fondness. After repeating the action a few times over, she inched a little closer to him, lips planting themselves on his forehead with a silent promise.  
Sasuke hadn't moved an inch since her touching, making heart thump. She knew he was always aware of his surroundings, mission or not, and yet he hadn't stirred. Sakura was well aware that he'd never admit it, but he only felt at ease when he was around his loudmouthed best friend and herself, something she cherished wholeheartedly.  
Feeling adventurous, Sakura reached to draw obscene patterns on his chest only to feel a large hand grip her wrist.  
"Sakura, what are you doing?" His voice was thick with sleep but aware enough to know what was going on. "Nothing," she squeaked. She was glad his eyes were closed, her blush staining her cheeks with a familiar red color. Forgetting his hand still had a grip on her wrist, she smiled when she felt his thumb move in a soothing motion. Sakura took that as a cue to move in as close as possible, head resting on his shoulder. Her heart warmed when his fingers interlaced with hers, falling in the non existent space between them.  
"I suggest you be weird at home and not when we're on a mission," his voice just a whisper in the night air. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, I just couldn't help myself." and she couldn't. He was too captivating.  
His silence was his form of acceptance, a small smirk forming on the corner of his usually stoic face. "I know," and that made her giggle like a madman.  
She heard him 'tsk' causing her to fall into full blown laughter.  
Beside them Naruto snored, interrupting their somewhat funny moment.  
"Don't wake up the idiot, we'll never hear the end of it." Sasuke shifted on his side now, face to face with Sakura.  
"Sorry Sasuke-kun," the same apology tumbled out her mouth with a larger smile. "Promise I won't," she leaned in to kiss his nose, giddy when he smiled back.  
At one time it felt like a smile was the rarest thing for Sasuke Uchiha. Now they only were reserved for Sakura.  
Feeling like she had nothing to lose, she reached forward again, this time her fingers brushing the stray hair from his forehead, kissing it afterwards.  
"Go to sleep Sakura."  
"What if I don't wanna?" Her brows moved in a suggestive motion. At this Sasuke's eyes opened, staring deep into her green ones. "Then i'll make you."  
"You wouldn't dare!" The challenge hyping her up more than it should have. And his returning smirk of cockiness only fueled to the fire.  
In a moment too fast for normal eyes to detect, he had her pinned under him, sharingan activated and spinning lazily in the night.  
During those few seconds between realizing what had happened and falling victim to his speed, she cursed herself for not having a counter against him.  
But when the claws of slumber took over, dragging her to a place of comfort and bliss, she rationalized that maybe she didn't want to counter back.  
A soft smile crept up, keeping itself in the place the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a creative writing class now and I see all the mistakes I've made in my past writings*dies*


End file.
